The invention relates generally to an enhanced performance connector and in particular, to a connector including a plug and outlet designed for enhanced performance.
Improvements in telecommunications systems have resulted in the ability to transmit voice and/or data signals along transmission lines at increasingly higher frequencies. Several industry standards that specify multiple performance levels of twisted-pair cabling components have been established. The primary references, considered by many to be the international benchmarks for commercially based telecommunications components and installations, are standards ANSI/TIA/EIA-568-A (/568) Commercial Building Telecommunications Cabling Standard and ISO/IEC 11801 (/11801), generic cabling for customer premises. For example, Category 3, 4 and 5 cable and connecting hardware are specified in both /568 and /11801, as well as other national and regional specifications. In these specifications, transmission requirements for Category 3 components are specified up to 16 MHz. Transmission requirements for Category 4 components are specified up to 20 MHz. Transmission requirements for Category 5 components are specified up to 100 MHz. The above referenced transmission requirements also specify limits on near-end crosstalk (NEXT).
Often, telecommunications connectors are organized in sets of pairs, typically made up of a tip and ring connector. As telecommunications connectors are reduced in size, adjacent pairs are placed closer to each other creating crosstalk between adjacent pairs. To comply with the near-end crosstalk requirements, a variety of techniques are used in the art.
Compensation for the modular jacks and plugs has been added using external elements such as a PCB, flex circuits, discreet components (i.e. resistors, capacitors). These previous methods add cost and complexity. As the bandwidth requirements increase due to higher signaling rates, such as 10GBASE-T Ethernet and beyond, components need to be improved.
While there exist plugs and outlets designed to reduce crosstalk and enhance performance, it is understood in the art that improved plugs and outlets are needed to meet increasing transmission rates.